Une nouvelle page de mon existence
by tooran
Summary: Quand un chevalier s'isole et est hanté par des cauchemars, quelqu'un décide de l'aider. POV Saga


Bonjour, bonjour !

Alors, les personnages de saint seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada, je les ai juste empruntés le temps de cette petite fic.

C'est ma première fanfiction, donc il y a pas mal de choses à améliorer, mais j'espère quand même qu'elle vous plaira. :)

Elles se déroule après les événements de la bataille contre Hadès. Les chevaliers on tous été ressuscités grâce au seul pouvoir accordé par les dieux aux hommes !

- La puissance de l'amour ?

- Nan, le deus ex machina ! (Vive Statealchemist \o/)

Je fais de mon mieux pour traquer et exterminer les fautes d'orthographe, mais il y en a toujours quelques-unes qui échappent à ma folie vengeresse…Les vilaines.

Bonne lecture. :)

Une nouvelle page de mon existence.

Assis sur un rocher, je contemple les étoiles.

Je cherche parmi elles un signe, un espoir… mais il n'y a rien.

Ma constellation ne brille pas plus que les autres.

Visiblement, elle a décidé de me laisser lutter seul contre mes démons.

Ces horribles cauchemars qui hantent mes nuits…

Un bruit de pas me tire de mes sombres pensées. Tiens, je ne suis donc pas le seul insomniaque du sanctuaire ? Je ne bouge pas de mon rocher. J'ai camouflé mon cosmos. Avec un peu de chance, l'opportun continuera son chemin sans me voir dans la pénombre.

« Bonsoir. »

Raté.

Je reconnais cette voix.

Je ne réponds pas. Je veux qu'il s'en aille. Je n'ai pas envie de compagnie, et encore moins de la sienne.

J'entends un bruissement d'étoffe tandis qu'il bondit sur le rocher pour s'asseoir à mes côtés.

Encore raté.

La chance est contre moi, on dirait.

J'amorce un mouvement pour me lever et partir, mais sa voix rompt le silence.

« Reste. »

Ce n'est ni un ordre, ni une injonction. C'est une simple demande.

Depuis que nous sommes revenus à la vie, je le fuis. Je fuis tout le monde d'ailleurs. Mais peut-être suis-je las de fuir. Cette confrontation doit avoir lieu, je l'ai repoussée autant que possible, mais je ne pourrais plus y échapper très longtemps. Alors je prends mon courage à deux mains et je reste.

Nous nous plongeons dans la contemplation du ciel, en silence. Je sais qu'il attend que je parle le premier. En temps normal, je n'aurais pas cédé. Mais je le connais : il est têtu comme une mule et très patient. Il serait même capable d'attendre que le soleil se lève. Pas moi. Sa présence me rend nerveux. Ce silence, que je recherchais plus tôt, me pèse à présent. Alors je finis par le briser.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Mon ton est sec. C'est volontaire.

- Juste parler à un ami qui en a besoin.

Je suis surpris. Je m'attendais à des reproches, des accusations. Pas à ça. Je me reprends. Je ne dois pas me laisser déstabiliser.

- Je n'ai pas envie de parler.

- Je ne te laisse pas le choix.

Sa voix est calme. Son ton est posé. Un ton qui ne supporte pas de protestation. Comme toujours.

Je ne réponds pas. Le silence nous enveloppe à nouveau. Et à nouveau je finis par le briser.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- Pourquoi je fais quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu me parle comme si de rien n'était ? Après ce qui s'est passé...

Il tourne la tête vers moi. Dans la nuit, je ne distingue pas ses traits, mais je peux sentir son regard sur moi.

- Tu n'étais pas responsable de tes actes.

Cette phrase. Cette maudite phrase. Cette phrase qui m'a été répétée dix fois, vingt fois, cent fois... Cette phrase qui est même sortie de la bouche de ma Déesse... Cette phrase que je ne supporte plus, parce qu'elle est fausse. Totalement et irrémédiablement fausse. C'est vrai que ce n'était pas moi. Ou du moins pas _vraiment_ moi. Mais j'étais conscient, j'aurais dû agir, j'aurais dû lutter plus, j'aurais dû...

- C'est la réponse à laquelle tu t'attendais, je me trompe ?

Je sursaute. Comment sait-il... ? Ah, c'est vrai. J'oubliais. Maudit empathe.

- Non. Quelle est ta réponse, alors ?

Il contemple les étoiles.

- Je ne t'en veux pas.

Je reste interdit. Comment est-ce possible ? Après ce que j'ai fait... Ou plutôt ce que je n'ai pas fait...

- Pou... Pourquoi ?

- Parce que depuis la bataille du sanctuaire, tu t'es largement racheté.

Il se tourne à nouveau vers moi.

- Tu es celui qui a le plus souffert, Saga. Nous n'avons pas le droit de t'en vouloir.

Ma gorge se serre. Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Bien sûr qu'ils en ont le droit ! J''ai laissé l'Autre prendre le contrôle, j'ai laissé ce monstre tuer le Pope et lever la main sur Athéna, je l'ai laissé donner l'ordre d'exécution d'Ayoros, et je n'ai rien fait, rien, je l'ai laissé faire...

Sa main se pose sur mon épaule. Elle me ramène à la réalité, me sort du flot de remords qui menacent de me submerger. Il a dû sentir que je commençais à sombrer.

Je l'ai pensé plus tôt, et je le repense encore : maudit empathe. Même si cette main sur mon épaule me fait plus de bien que je ne lui avouerais jamais. De toute façon, je suppose qu'il le sent.

- Je te demande pardon.

Je sursaute. Il m'a surpris. Encore. Je me tourne vers lui. Dans l'ombre, je devine les contours de sa tête qu'il tient baissée, ses longs cheveux cachant son visage, que je n'aurais de toute façon pas pu distinguer.

- Qu... Quoi ?

Il relève la tête, et je sens son regard qui me dévisage, malgré la pénombre. Peut-être qu'il voit dans la nuit. Ça ne m'étonnerait même pas, venant de lui.

- Je te demande pardon.

Encore cette phrase insensée.

- Mais... Pourquoi ?

- Pour tout. Je te demande pardon au nom de tous les chevaliers d'or. Pardon pour ce que nous n'avons pas fait.

Mon désarroi augmente encore, je ne pensais pas cela possible. Je ne comprends plus rien.

Il le sent.

Il continue.

- J'ai toujours senti l'existence de l'Autre. Shion aussi. Et nous n'avons rien fait. Quand Shion est mort et que j'ai fui... Je savais ce qu'il s'était passé, je savais tout.

Je hoquette. J'ai toujours soupçonné qu'il en savait plus qu'il ne voulait le dire, mais ça... Ainsi donc, il a toujours su... Il a toujours connu l'ampleur de mon crime... Comment a-t-il pu me pardonner ?

Sa voix résonne à nouveau dans la nuit. Il n'a pas terminé.

- Je savais tout, et pourtant je n'ai rien fait. Je me suis contenté d'observer. Dohko aussi le savait et il n'a rien fait non plus. Deathmask et Aphrodite ont continués à obéir à tes ordres après l'avoir découvert, car ils pensaient que le plus puissant était le plus à même de faire régner la justice. Shura s'est convaincu que tu étais la parole divine qu'il ne fallait jamais remettre en doute, pour oublier sa culpabilité d'avoir tué Ayoros. Aiolia n'a jamais enquêté sur la mort de son frère, il n'a retenu que le mot « traître ». Ayoros lui-même savait qui était l'Autre, Shion l'avait mis en garde, mais il a attendu qu'il soit trop tard pour agir. Tous les autres ont été aveugles pendant treize ans.

Il se penche encore plus vers moi, je peux presque distinguer ses yeux. Au fur et à mesure qu'il parle, sa voix douce se fait convaincante et sa main sur mon épaule raffermit sa poigne.

- Ce que je veux te faire comprendre, c'est que tu n'es pas le seul à avoir commis des erreurs. Nous avons tous notre part de responsabilité. Ta culpabilité, tu n'as pas à la porter seul.

Je ne réponds rien. Je crois que je comprends. Et, tout à coup, un poids énorme quitte ma poitrine.

Tout comme sa main quitte mon épaule. Je retiens un frisson quand ce contact rassurant disparaît.

Mais je sens toujours sa présence, à mes côtés. Sa tirade terminée, il s'est tu. Il sait que ma culpabilité n'est pas la seule chose qui me pousse à m'isoler depuis notre retour à la vie. Encore une fois, il attend que je parle. Il doit savoir, pourtant, ce qui me tracasse, lui qui sait si bien lire dans les esprits. Pourtant, il attend. Il sait qu'il n'aura pas à attendre longtemps.

- L'Autre est parti. Je devrais être heureux. Pourtant, je me sens... vide.

- C'est donc ça qui te tracasse.

Je relève la tête, surpris. Il ne le savait pas ?

Il perçoit mon étonnement et un léger rire s'échappe de sa gorge. Un son cristallin et mélodieux qui s'envole vers les étoiles et semble les charmer, les faisant étinceler de plus belle.

- J'essaie de ne pas trop m'immiscer dans l'esprit des gens. J'ai des principes, Saga.

- Mais alors comment sais-tu tant de choses ?

- Vous, les humains, vos émotions sont si intenses que c'est comme si vous me criiez dans les oreilles en permanence. C'est assez difficile à ignorer.

Je souris légèrement, amusé. Et en même temps un peu peiné, je dois l'avouer.

- Alors tu joues le consolateur pour avoir la paix ?

Il retrouve soudainement son sérieux et je sens son regard me transpercer.

- Si j'avais voulu avoir la paix, je serais retourné à Jamir. Je ne joue pas les consolateurs, Saga. Je suis là uniquement parce que je ne supporte plus de te voir et de te _sentir_ aussi triste.

- Mü, tu... Je... Merci.

Il balaie mes mots d'un geste de la main.

- Ça n'a pas d'importance. Parle-moi de ce vide.

En parler... Comment trouver les mots, alors que je ne suis même pas sûr de ce que je ressens ? Mais c'est Mü, c'est l'empathe du sanctuaire, je sais qu'il comprendra même si je n'arrive pas à l'exprimer.

Alors je me lance.

- Depuis que l'Autre n'est plus là... J'ai l'impression qu'il me manque quelque chose. Comme si je n'étais pas entier. Je... Je crois que je m'étais habitué à lui. Je suis seul, complètement seul dans mon corps, je n'ai plus besoin de lutter pour son contrôle... Ça me soulage, mais en même temps...

Je n'arrive pas à finir. Je n'en ai pas besoin, je sais qu'il a compris. Au soupir qui lui échappe, j'ai même l'impression que sa compréhension va au-delà de la mienne.

- Saga... Je vais te dire la vérité. Cette vérité, tu l'a toujours connue, mais tu as refusé de l'accepter. Parce qu'elle fait mal. C'est pourtant nécessaire.

De quoi parle-t-il ? Quelle vérité ?

- L'Autre est toi.

_Quoi ?_

- Tu auras beau de le nier, le renier, l'Autre fait partie intégrante de ton être. À deux, vous êtes un. Et pourtant, chacun de vous est unique. La preuve en est que vous avez réussi à vous dissocier l'un de l'autre.

_Je ne comprends pas..._

- Tu n'as jamais été fou, Saga. En chacun de nous, il y a une part de ténèbres. La tienne à pris de l'importance au point de devenir une conscience à part entière. Une conscience qui a commis des crimes. Une conscience contre laquelle tu n'as jamais cessé de lutter. Mais une conscience qui est née de toi et qui a vécu en toi.

Je sens sa main se poser sur ma poitrine.

- Elle était toi. Et maintenant qu'elle n'est plus là, c'est une partie de toi qui a disparue.

Si ce qu'il dit est vrai... Alors finalement, c'est moi qui ai commis tous ses crimes... C'est moi, et moi seul qui a levé la main sur Athéna... Pas l'Autre... Moi et moi-seul...

- Idiot.

- Qu... Quoi ?

- Peut-importe que ce soit toi ou pas. Je t'ai déjà dit que tout était pardonné. Athéna t'a pardonné, Shion t'a pardonné, Ayoros t'a pardonné... Kanon t'a pardonné. Le seul qui refuse encore de t'accorder son pardon, c'est toi-même.

- Je... Je croyais que tu ne t'immisçais pas dans la tête des gens.

- Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu hurle tes pensées comme un forcené.

Je ne réponds pas. J'ai envie de croire à ses paroles. Vraiment. Mais je n'y arrive pas... Pas encore... Je ne peux pas oublier ce qui est arrivé... Chaque soir, je revois dans mes rêves les visages de mes victimes, le mort de Shion, l'emprisonnement de kanon… Je ne peux pas oublier, et je peux encore moins l'accepter…

Soudain, il se lève. Sa silhouette se découpe sur le ciel étoilé. Il enflamme son cosmos. Son aura dorée l'enveloppe et éclaire la nuit. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il est venu s'asseoir à mes côtés, je peux voir distinctement son visage. Ou plutôt le masque qui lui sert de visage. Ce masque imperturbable qui jamais ne se fend. Je plonge les yeux dans les deux émeraudes que jamais personne ne pourra déchiffrer. Ainsi debout, sa peau diaphane éclairée d'or, ses cheveux volants légèrement dans la brise du soir, il semble sorti d'un livre de conte. Une créature éthérée, magique, irréelle. Une fée venue écouter les pleurs d'un mortel.

Il me tend la main. Il me regarde. Il me parle.

- Ce vide que l'Autre a laissé en toi... Tu ne pourras sans doute jamais le combler. Mais tu peux faire en sorte qu'il soit moins douloureux. Et nous pouvons t'y aider. Cesse de t'isoler. Cesse de nous fuir. Nous sommes là. Moi, Kanon, Athéna, Shion, Ayoros, et tous les autres chevaliers. Reviens vers nous.

Son regard ne me lâche pas. Sa main m'appelle.

- Tu n'arrives pas à te pardonner ? Va voir les autres. Demande-leur pourquoi eux l'on fait. Essaie de les comprendre. Et alors seulement, tu pourras commencer à te pardonner toi-même. Et un jour, tu parviendras à l'accepter. Ce sera long et dur, mais nous serons là pour t'aider.

Je lève la main... J'hésite...

- Lève-toi, saga. Ne reste pas dans l'ombre. Ce n'est pas ta place. Ça ne l'a jamais été.

Alors je prends la main tendue et je me lève. Mon cosmos entre en résonance avec le sien et jaillit à son tour, nous enveloppant.

Et il me sourit. Pas un de ses sourires énigmatiques qu'il arbore au quotidien. Non, un vrai sourire. Un sourire qui fait paraître fade l'éclat des étoiles. Un sourire qui me réchauffe le cœur et l'âme.

Ses regard indéchiffrable se fait doux.

Mü, le fier chevalier du bélier, a laissé tomber son masque d'indifférence.

Pour moi.

Ce moment est hors du temps. Nous nous dévisageons, éclairés par nos cosmos. Je tiens encore sa main. Ses yeux sont plongés dans les miens. J'ai l'impression qu'ils lisent en moi comme dans un livre, même si il ne fouille pas dans ma tête. Je sais qu'il peut voir mon teint pâle et mes cernes monstrueux, mais je ne cherche pas à les cacher.

Un son nous ramène à la réalité. Ce sont les cloches de l'église de Rodorio, en contrebas. Il est minuit.

-Il est tard.

Nos mains se lâchent, nos regards se décrochent. Son sourire disparaît. Son masque se dresse à nouveau entre nous.

-Je vais y aller, Saga. Tu as besoin de dormir.

Déjà, il s'éloigne de moi. Je réalise d'un coup que je ne veux pas qu'il parte, je ne veux pas qu'il me laisse. Je ne veux pas aller dormir, affronter à nouveau les cauchemars…

Dans un geste presque désespéré, j'attrape son bras pour le retenir.

-Lâche-moi, Saga.

Son ton est sans équivoque. Mü est redevenu l'imperturbable chevalier du bélier.

Ma main retombe. Je ne pense même pas à protester. Je sais que c'est inutile.

« Foutue bête à cornes », comme dirait Kanon.

Il s'éloigne encore. Il s'arrête soudain, et se tourne une dernière fois vers moi.

- Ton frère s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi. Bonne nuit Saga.

Et, sur ses mots, il éteint son cosmos et s'enfonce dans la nuit.

J'attenue mon propre cosmos jusqu'à ce que sa lumière disparaisse. Je n'en ai pas besoin pour réfléchir. Car je n'ai nullement l'intention d'aller sagement me coucher. Il faut que je repense à ses paroles. Et, je l'avoue, j'ai peur d'aller dormir.

Pendant longtemps, je retourne dans ma tête chacun de ses mots, chacune des vérités qu'il m'a énoncées. Certaines font mal, mais je les contemple en face, pour la première fois.

Quand je finis par me relever, ma décision est prise. Je vais suivre son conseil. Demain, j'irais voir les autres et j'essaierais de comprendre. Cela prendra du temps, je le sais. Mais j'ai décidé de sortir de l'ombre, de revenir à la lumière.

Et puis… Ce soir, j'ai découvert que le chevalier que je croyais imperturbable et insensible pouvait sourire pour de vrai. Je l'ai vu sans son masque. Et je suis prêt à tout pour le revoir encore.

Prends garde, Mü. Je te percerais à jour. Peut-importe le temps que cela prendra, je veux connaître l'homme qui se cache dans l'armure du bélier.

Je rentre à mon temple. Je reste debout dans l'encadrement de la porte de la chambre que je partage avec Kanon. J'entends sa respiration régulière et je ne perçois aucun mouvement. Mais je sais qu'il ne dort pas.

Chaque soir il fait mine d'ignorer mes escapades. Et il fait mine de dormir quand je le réveille en rentrant. Il se réveille toujours quand je rentre, mais jamais ne le montre. Et jamais nous ne parlons de ses nuits que je passe dehors. Tout comme nous ne parlons jamais de ses matins où je me réveille en sueur. C'est un autre des nombreux non-dits qui se dressent entre nous depuis que nous sommes revenus à la vie. Heureux de nous revoir, mais incapable de croiser le regard de l'autre. Incapables de se parler et de simplement savourer le fait d'être ensembles.

Les paroles de Mü me reviennent en mémoire. Il est inquiet pour moi. Tout comme je suis inquiet pour lui. Mais nous sommes deux idiots. Alors nous nous ignorons.

Kanon sursaute quand, au lieu de rejoindre mon lit, je me glisse à ses côtés.

- Saga ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- J'ai parlé avec Mü.

Pour quiconque connaissant un tant soit peu l'atlante, cette seule réponse suffit.

Kanon marmonne quelque chose dans sa barbe, mais je crois saisir quelque chose à propos d'une « saloperie d'ermite sans sourcils et même pas humain ». Je souris dans l'ombre. Oui, cette réponse suffit amplement.

- Kanon ?

- Quoi ?

- Je suis heureux d'être avec toi.

Pas de réponse. Je me crispe imperceptiblement. Je crains sa réaction.

Et soudain, je sens ses bras qui m'entourent et qui me serrent contre son cœur. Et je sens son souffle chaud sur ma peau tandis qu'il murmure :

-Moi aussi je suis heureux d'être avec toi… Grand frère.

Je me sens bien. C'est si simple, finalement.

Dans quelques heures, le soleil se lèvera sur un nouveau tournant de ma vie. Une nouvelle page de mon existence. Celle où je cesserais de me lamenter pour aller de l'avant.

Je me serre un peu plus contre Kanon, mon frère, mon jumeau.

Et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps je suis emporté par un sommeil sans rêves.

FIN

Voilà voilà… J'espère que ça vous a plu :)

J'ai prêté de gros pouvoirs à Mü dans cette fic, ça m'arrangeait bien sur le coup. C'est après que j'ai réalisé que, avec ce genre de perceptions, il ne se serait pas fait avoir par Shion et les autres dans la partie Hadès… Donc on va dire que c'est le cosmo d'Hadès qui bloquait ses perceptions… Oui, on va dire ça ^^

Je me suis un peu emmêlés les pinceaux avec les sentiments de Saga, j'espère que c'est quand même un minimum cohérent ^^

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis :)


End file.
